clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ben 100022/Archive2
FIRST POST! :D First post! Anyway, are you guys on iCP? If so, what server? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 00:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go! 750 coins, please. ZacknjessTurn right! 03:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) i have now yeah , i have done that now . Me . The Happy65 User I Rated It . i rated the main page top Ahh . Hello . Is Ben There or is it Akaboy . Just A Joke Thank You For Joining The H65 Mall . My Mall Is Upgrading . Please Look . Click Here To enter my mall . Happy65 Oh Yeah . For Joining , Listen To This For Joining after you have got 10 items from my shop and give me them back , you can make a shop and Sell your made - up items . You Will Please buy somthing from my shop Here Thank you for coming to Icy King Here are your crown chicken nuggets! Mmmm, they are good. As promised, here is your promotional Glacier! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 21:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here is your order! File:SquidzoidPlush.jpg|Your first Squidzoid File:SquidzoidPlush.jpg|Your second Squidzoid File:SoccerPlayerPlush.jpg|Your first Soccer Player File:SoccerPlayerPlush.jpg|Your second Soccer Player File:RedYoshiPlush.jpg|Coin code 1 unlocks: Red Yoshi Plush File:PancakeBuzz.jpg|Coin code 2 unlocks: Pancake Buzz File:RooPlush.jpg|Coin code 3 unlocks: Roo Plush File:Beckett.gif|Coin code 4 unlocks: Beckett Beanie Baby Enjoy! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 21:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here is your order! File:SquidzoidPlush.jpg|Your first Squidzoid File:SquidzoidPlush.jpg|Your second Squidzoid File:SoccerPlayerPlush.jpg|Your first Soccer Player File:SoccerPlayerPlush.jpg|Your second Soccer Player File:RedYoshiPlush.jpg|Coin code 1 unlocks: Red Yoshi Plush File:PancakeBuzz.jpg|Coin code 2 unlocks: Pancake Buzz File:RooPlush.jpg|Coin code 3 unlocks: Roo Plush File:Beckett.gif|Coin code 4 unlocks: Beckett Beanie Baby Enjoy! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 21:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Order in process: Box 1 Here's your first box! It's heavy! Hurf... --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:HammerBroItsamemario.jpg|Hammer Brother File:ParagoombaItsamemario.jpg|Paragoomba File:ParatroopaGreenItsamemario.jpg|Koopa Paratroopa - Green Variation File:ParatroopaRedItsamemario.jpg|Koopa Paratroopa - Red Variation File:BabyLuigiItsamemarioNew.jpg|Baby Luigi File:BabyMarioItsamemarioNew.jpg|Baby Mario File:BabyPeachItsamemario.jpg|Baby Peach File:BowserItsamemario.jpg|Bowser File:BowserJrItsamemario.jpg|Bowser Jr. File:DonkeyKongItsamemarioNew.jpg|Donkey Kong File:LuigiItsamemario.gif|Luigi File:MarioItsamemarioNew.jpg|Mario File:PeachItsamemarioNew.jpg|Princess Peach File:DonkeyKongVinyl.jpg|Donkey Kong Vinyl Figure File:MarioRacerToy.jpg|Mario Kart Racer Toy - Mario File:LuigiRacerToy.jpg|Mario Kart Racer Toy - Luigi File:ShineSprite.jpg|Shine Sprite File:YoshiRacerToy.jpg|Mario Kart Racer Toy - Yoshi File:MushroomBlock.jpg|Super Mushroom with ? Block File:Bobomb.gif|Bob-omb Figurine File:YoshiFigurine.gif|Yoshi Figurine File:BeeMario.jpg|Bee Mario Plush File:RedYoshiPlush.jpg|Red Yoshi Plush File:KoopaTroopaPlush.jpg|Koopa Troopa Plush File:BlackYoshiPlush.jpg|Black Yoshi Plush File:LuigiStickerLM.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Luigi's Mansion File:LuigiStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:LuigiStickerNSMB.jpg|Luigi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:LuigiStickerNSMBW.png|Luigi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:LuigiStickerSM64DS.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Mario 64 DS File:LuigiStickerSMB2.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 2 File:LuigiStickerSPM.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Paper Mario File:MarioStickerLM.jpg|Mario Sticker - Luigi's Mansion File:MarioStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Mario Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:MarioStickerM_LSS.png|Mario Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga File:MarioStickerMKW.jpg|Mario Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:MarioStickerNSMB.jpg|Mario Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:MarioStickerNSMBW.png|Mario Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:MarioStickerPM.jpg|Mario Sticker - Paper Mario File:MarioStickerPMTTYD.jpg|Mario Sticker - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door File:MarioStickerSM64.gif|Mario Sticker - Super Mario 64 File:MarioStickerSM64DS.png|Mario Sticker - Super Mario 64 DS File:MarioStickerSMB.png|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Bros. File:MarioStickerSMB2.jpg|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 2 File:MarioStickerSMB3.jpg|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 3 File:MarioStickerSMG.jpg|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:MarioStickerSMS.jpg|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Sunshine File:MarioStickerSMW.png|Mario Sticker - Super Mario World File:PeachStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:PeachStickerPM.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Paper Mario File:PeachStickerSM64.png|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Mario 64 File:PeachStickerSMB.png|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Mario Bros. File:PeachStickerSMB2.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 2 File:PeachStickerSMS.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Mario Sunshine File:YoshiStickerMKW.png|Yoshi Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:YoshiStickerNSMBW.png|Yoshi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:YoshiStickerPMTTYD.png|Yoshi Sticker - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door File:YoshiStickerSM64DS.jpg|Yoshi Sticker - Super Mario 64 DS File:YoshiStickerSMS.jpeg|Yoshi Sticker - Super Mario Sunshine File:YoshiStickerSMW.jpg|Yoshi Sticker - Super Mario World File:YoshiStickerSMW2YI.gif|Yoshi Sticker - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island File:YoshiStickerSSBB.png|Yoshi Sticker - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:BabyLuigiStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Baby Luigi Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:BabyLuigiStickerMKW.png|Baby Luigi Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:BabyMarioStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Baby Mario Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:BabyMarioStickerMKW.png|Baby Mario Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:BabyMarioStickerSMW2YI.jpg|Baby Mario Sticker - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island File:BaronBrrStickerSMG.png|Baron Brr Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:DinoPiranhaStickerSMG.png|Dino Piranha Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:GoombaStickerNSMB.png|Goomba Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:GoombaStickerNSMBW.png|Goomba Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:GoombaStickerPMTTYD.jpg|Goomba Sticker - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door File:GoombaStickerSMB.jpg|Goomba Sticker - Super Mario Bros. File:MasterLumaStickerSMG.jpg|Young Master Luma Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:PeachStickerM_LSS.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga File:PeachStickerMKW.png|Princess Peach Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:PeachStickerNSMBW.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:PeachStickerSPM.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Paper Mario File:PeachStickerSSBB.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:PenguinStickerSMG.png|Penguin Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:RosalinaStickerSMG.jpg|Rosalina Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:StarBunnyStickerSMG.png|Star Bunny Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:ToadStickerSMG.jpg|Toad Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:TopmaniacStickerSMG.png|Topmaniac Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:BowsersInsideStory.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Nintendo DS File:MarioPartyDS.jpg|Mario Party DS - Nintendo DS File:NewSuperMarioBros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. - Nintendo DS File:SuperMarioGalaxy2.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Wii File:SuperMarioSunshine.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine - Nintendo Gamecube File:YoshisIslandDS.jpg|Yoshi's Island DS - Nintendo DS File:SuperMarioAdvance1.jpg|Super Mario Advance - Gameboy File:SuperMarioAdvance2.jpg|Super Mario Advance 2 - Gameboy File:SuperMarioAdvance3.jpg|Super Mario Advance 3 - Gameboy File:SuperMarioAdvance4.jpg|Super Mario Advance 4 - Gameboy File:SMW2YoshisIsland.jpg|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - SNES File:SuperMario64.jpg|Super Mario 64 - Nintendo 64 File:SuperMarioBros.png|Super Mario Bros. - NES File:NintendoEntertainmentSystem.jpg|NES File:SuperNintendoEntertainmentSystem.jpg|SNES File:GameBoy.jpg|Gameboy File:Nintendo64.jpg|Nintendo 64 File:NintendoGamecube.jpg|Nintendo Gamecube File:NintendoDS.png|Nintendo DS File:Wii.png|Wii Order in process: Box 2 Here's your second box! This one's heavy too! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:AirHockey.jpg|Air Hockey Set - Exclusive File:AuntArcticPlushDisneyExclusive.jpg|Aunt Arctic Plush - Special Edition - Exclusive File:ExplorerDisneyExclusive.jpg|Explorer Plush - Special Edition - Exclusive File:RockhopperDisneyExclusive.jpg|Rockhopper Plush - Special Edition - Exclusive File:ShadowGuyDisneyExclusive.jpg|Shadow Guy - Special Edition - Exclusive File:TiggerPlush.jpg|Tigger Plush - Exclusive File:EeyorePlush.jpg|Eeyore Plush - Exclusive File:RooPlush.jpg|Roo Plush - Exclusive File:TiggerCar.jpg|Tigger Vehicle - Exclusive File:MaterVehicle.jpg|Mater Vehicle - Disney Cars - Exclusive File:LightningVehicle.jpg|Lightining McQueen Vehicle - Disney Cars - Exclusive File:BuzzGlowToy.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Glowing Toy - Toy Story - Exclusive File:AlienPlush.jpg|Alien Plush Toy - Toy Story - Exclusive File:LotsoPlush.jpg|Lotso Plush Toy - Toy Story - Exclusive File:SparksToy.jpg|Sparks Toy - Toy Story - Exclusive File:SheriffWoodyDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store Action Figure Sheriff Woody - Toy Story - Exclusive File:HudsonHornet.jpg|The Fabulous Hudson Hornet Vehicle - Disney Cars - Exclusive File:PancakeBuzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear - Pancaked File:PancakeWoody.jpg|Sheriff Woody - Pancaked File:PancakeJessie.jpg|Jessie - Pancaked Order in process: Box 3 Here's the third box... So much stuff... --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:SoccerPlayerPlush.jpg|Soccer Player Plush File:SquidzoidPlush.jpg|Squidzoid Plush File:PinkPuffle1.jpg|Pink Puffle Plush - 1st version File:BlackPuffle1.jpg|Black Puffle Plush - 1st version File:BluePuffle1.gif|Blue Puffle Plush - 1st version File:LadybugPlush.jpg|Ladybug Penguin Plush File:PurplePuffle1.gif|Purple Puffle Plush - 1st version File:RedPuffle1.gif|Red Puffle Plush - 1st version File:OrangePuffle1.jpg|Orange Puffle Plush - 1st version File:YellowPuffle1.jpg|Yellow Puffle Plush - 1st version Order in process: Box 4 This is taking forever. >=( --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:AgentRookieFigurine.jpg|Secret Agent and Rookie File:BunnyShamrockFigurine.jpg|Cocoa Bunny and Shamrock Dress File:FirefigherConstructionFigurine.jpg|Firefighter and Construction Worker File:GammaSquidFigurine.jpg|Gamma Gal and Squidzoid File:KingJesterFigurine.jpg|King and Court Jester File:DragonFigurine.jpg|Blue Dragon File:PromGirlTuxedoGuyFigurine.jpg|Prom Girl and Tuxedo Guy File:RangerNinjaFigurine.jpg|Ranger and Ninja File:RubyRockstarFigurine.jpg|Ruby and Rockstar File:SenseiFigurine.jpg|Sensei File:SkaterHockeyFigurine.jpg|Figure Skater and Hockey Player File:SnowboarderPajamaBunnyFigurine.jpg|Snowboarder and Pajama Bunny Slippers File:SurferVikingFigurine.jpg|Surfer Dude and Viking Order in process: Books Here's the three books! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:StarReporterBook.jpg|Star Reporter File:StowawaySeaAdventureBook.jpg|Stowaway! Adventures at Sea File:InventorsApprentice.jpg|The Inventor's Apprentice Order in process: Video games...grumble grumble... ... --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:GameDay.jpg|Club Penguin: Game Day! File:HerbertsRevenge.jpg|Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge